Bella's cousin Malfoy
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Bella Swan is playing host to her cousin Juliunna Malfoy. Jacob Black takes a liking to this girl, and tries to make her time in Forks the best time of her life. But theirs one problem: She doesn't seem to like him! Why? He's a filthy muggle of course! Will Jules warm up to Jacob and Bella, or is this friendship doomed to the start. Draco's Little Sister.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

**Quick Summary:**

** The Black family has muggles in their family. One pure muggle family. Story takes place in New Moon, during Bella and Jacob's friendship. But in Harry Potter World it's Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. The Malfoy's had a daughter, but she had special powers. She was powerful even as an infant. She has mastered the art of bending. Something no wizard or witch has been able to do for a millennium. (Read some of my other fics, you'll understand :) Juliunna Malfoy can bend wind, air, earth, and water to her will. Of course, with all this great power, there is some trouble.**

** Lord Voldemort, hearing of this great power, wanted it all to himself. But when he realized that it was inherited from a long line of Blacks, he also realized that he was less powerful. He didn't want a more powerful witch around. She had already showed signs of rebellion. Hanging around with that Potter kid and all. **

** So he decided to put a bounty on her head. But Draco, her brother, had luckily overheard the Dark Lord talking to Severus Snape about it in private. He told his parents, and so they decided that, for her protection, she be sent somewhere. Far away, where the Dark Lord would never think of going. Narcissa Malfoy remembered the distant family that was related to them. **_**The Swans. **_

__**Jacob and Bella have just restarted their friendship after he told her he was a werewolf. Let me just say that as I'm writing this, I'm watching new moon, and during commercials I'm watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows Part 2. Bella Swan…**

** Is an embarrassment to women everywhere. Months she cried over her ex boyfriend. And not just cried! **_**No, **_**she had night terrors and everything. For months! And just when it seemed that all happiness was gone, she received her night in shining fur. Jacob Black. How on earth, do you not throw yourself at a man like that? How could he be sent to the friend zone? Dude, he was nothing but soft and romantic, and I got really emotional during some of those parts. Anyway, enough of my blabbering. **

** On to my dream story. Literally, I'm Juliunna Malfoy. I had a dream about this… Literally. In 2008 I think, the year Twilight came out in movie form, I saw the movie. And I have been dreaming about it six years now. And then one long school day in 2013 my teacher assigned us Harry Potter and the Sorcerers stone to read. And my brain was switching on and off. Harry Potter and Twilight. Harry Potter and Twilight. And… Okay I'm getting off topic again. Onto the story.**

Chapter 1:

**Normal Pov**

Jacob noticed it first when he arrived at Bella's house. She was angry. Charlie was at work when Jacob arrived, but he quickly noticed that Bella was glaring at a letter on the coffee table.

"Bells? What's wrong?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing. It's just that my weirdo cousin is coming to stay with me for who knows how long?" Bella shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Jacob was confused.

"Why are you mad about your cousin staying?" Jacob asked, picking up the letter.

"Because she's… Not normal. She's an evil witch!" Bella snapped at no one in particular. Jacob chuckled. "Oh come on, she can't be that bad!"

_**Dear, whoever resides in the Swan home today. I think your name is Charles.**_

"Hmm, well that isn't exactly a warm hello." Jacob said thoughtfully, making Bella chuckle.

_**My name is Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Narcissa Black. There are many things I'd like to say in this letter, but my daughter is watching me write this and I hate using immoderate language in front of her. So I decide that I will be nice. **_

_**As Muggles, I believe that you people have little to no contact from our world, minus this letter.**_

__"Bella, what's a muggle?" Jacob asked, rereading that sentence.

"A muggle is someone with no magical ability." Bella said, rubbing her temple.

"Wait… What?" Jacob said. No magical ability? "Is that a bedroom joke?"

"No!" Bella shouted, smacking his shoulder. "Just keep reading." She grumbled.

_**So you must be pretty surprised to hear this. Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord who was vanquished fifteen years ago, is back. My daughter, Juliunna Lucius Malfoy, is in great danger because of her special abilities. Enclosed is, well I don't know how to count muggle money. But it's a really big stack, so I think that this should be enough. **_

_**Please take her in and treat her as your own. My husband and I thought that this would be the best place for her. Please send Shadow back with your response. **_

_** Remember, blood is thicker then water. **_

_**When it comes to Muggles.**_

_**Sincerely, Narcissa.**_

"Uh… I didn't get many things in this letter Bells. First off, who's Lord Voldemort. What does this lady mean by special abilities, why does she say muggle money, and again, why is she even saying muggle, and who is shadow?" Jacob said, throwing his hands up.

Bella sighed and pointed upstairs. "It's an owl-!" She was cut off when a magnificent snowy white owl flew down the stairs and landing right on Jacob's shoulder. He jumped. "What… Is going on?" He asked, scared to move the bird.

Bella scribbled her response on the paper, and then used a rubber band to tie the letter to the owl's leg.

"Family is family." Bella shrugged, and the owl flew off with a soft hoot.

"No matter how evil they are. Their death eaters-!"

"What's a death eater? And why are you talking funny?" Jacob asked, shocked. Bella sighed heavily. "Have a seat Jake." She said, snuggling into the couch, and Jacob sat next down next to her.

"Narcissa, the women who sent Charlie that letter, she's his distant cousin. But, she's a witch." Bella said. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"You mean that she's rude?

"No, I mean that she's an actually witch. With magic and potions, the works." Bella breathed, gauging his reaction.

"Are you talking about the kind of witch that rides on brooms and has a black cat?" Jacob joked.

"Yeah." Bella said, totally serious. "Except instead of a cat, she has an owl. Witches and Wizards send their mail that way in their world." Bella said, shrugging.

"Whoa, tell me you're joking." Jacob said sarcastically.

"I know it's not believable, but it's true." Bella said. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Bells honey, I wasn't born yesterday."

"If you don't believe me, just wait till Jules gets here later on. She's the real witch." Bella shrugged nonchalantly, looking over at the fireplace curiously. "Aright. If you say so." Jacob snorted.

…

Jacob was sitting at the kitchen table with Charlie. Bella was pacing the kitchen floor. "Charlie, how are they getting here?" Bella asked.

"Yeah Charlie, are they using brooms or magic carpets?" Jacob joked, laughing.

"Jacob don't be ridiculous. Magic carpets were outlawed years ago." Charlie said, laughing. "But to answer your question Bells, a strike team is sending her here on brooms. Well, the strike team is made up of a bunch of teenagers though, but Dumbledore said that she doesn't need much protection so early." Charlie shrugged.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore, he runs the Wizarding School up in Scotland. It's called Hogwarts."

"Well that makes more sense." Jacob said sarcastically. "What was that?" Jacob asked, for their was the sound of multiple feet padding against the soft floor.

"What?" Bella asked, and Charlie shot him a curious look.

"Someone's here. I mean… I can hear them." Jacob explained, upon seeing the look on Charlie's face.

"But I don't hear anyone-!"

There was a loud knock at the door.

"There it is." Jacob chuckled. Jacob, Bella and Charlie got up and made their way to the door, they could hear bickering outside the door.

"-Mate are you even sure that this is the house?"

"Dude, I read the directions right, this is the place."

"Ginger shut up! You're talking too loud-!"

"I can talk as loud as I want too mutt!"

Jacob chuckled at the noise all the teenagers were making. They were obviously all girls. He could smell female. Charlie pulled the door open, and Jacob raised an eyebrow at the four teens. They were all holding sticks in one hand, and a broomstick in the other.

"Uncle Charlie?" One of the girls stepped forward. Her hair was black as the sky above them.

"Juliunna, nice to see you sweet heart." Charlie said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you." She said blankly.

"So…" Jacob said with a grin on his face. "You're a witch eh?"

"Well I'm definitely not a filthy muggle like you." She glared in disgust, surprising Jacob.

"Jules…" One of the girls scowled.

"Sorry, sorry." Juliunna said, putting her hands up in defeat.

"Hi, I'm Taylor." A blonde girl said, shaking Charlie's hand. "And I'm Ginger," One of the girls turned her head, making a sickening crunch sound. Instead of a cry of pain, she smirked devilishly. Charlie visibly shivered. Jacob frowned. Being a shape shifting werewolf, he could smell things that normal humans couldn't, and the thing was…

None of these girls smelled human.

Three of them smelled of the same species. Their scent were close to a regular human, but was different somehow. But the one they call Ginger… She smelled like an animal… sort of. Almost as if she was a member of his pack. She had that familiarity scent, but it was still different somehow.

"This is Juliunna." The last brown haired girl said, clapping Jules on the back. "And I'm Bella, named after my mother Bellatrix." Bellatrix said, and Jacob saw her hide a scowl.

"Ah, how is Bellatrix doing?" Charlie asked cheerfully.

"Good. She was just broken out of prison, along with my father for torturing people to insanity." Bella said with a gleeful smirk.

"Oh. Nice one Bell. Well isn't this ironic, Bella, meet Bella." Charlie gestured in between Bella Swan and the Bella outside.

"Oh my! _Pinch me I must be dreaming_! And I was being serious about the prison thing." Bella said with very heavy sarcasm, slinging her arm around Ginger's neck.

"Okay, Okay." Taylor said, hitting Bella upside the head. "Jules, this is goodbye for now." Taylor said heavily.

"Taylor stop being so emotional." Juliunna snapped. "We made plans to get ice cream tomorrow." She said.

"Oh yeah, but that doesn't mean we don't miss you." Taylor said.

"I miss you already!" Bella heavily sobbed out in her fakest voice, throwing her arm around Jules shoulder.

"Your- buying- me- my ice cream tomorrow- right?" Bella sobbed fakily.

"Oh get out of here Lestrange!" Juliunna cried, pushing Bella away. Bella spun around with a loud laugh, and to Jacob's near hear attack, she disappeared in a dark swirling cloud.

"What… What?" Jacob squeaked, watching Taylor do the same.

"Bye Jules." Ginger said seriously, squeezing Juliunna in a hug.

"Bye Ginger, you better hurry home, the full moons coming out soon." Jules said, letting go of Ginger.

"Ah," Ginger said, pulling her leather jacket closer. "I'll get on that. You stay alive." Ginger took a step back turning around in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait… Magic is real?" Jacob squeaked in horror, staring at the place where Ginger had just disappeared from.

"I've been telling you that all day Jacob." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"So…" Juliunna said, turning to Jacob, Bella, and Charlie.

"What's for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

Juliunna Malfoy went straight upstairs to Bella's room, and slammed the door shut angrily.

"Jacob just stop trying to be friends with her! She's only going to hate you the more you try."

"All I said was that she had nice hair!" Jacob cried in exasperation. The morning after Juliunna had arrived, she had came downstairs to see Bella and Jacob crowded around a board game named as Monopoly. Upon which, Jacob said good morning and told her that her hair smelled like green apple picked on a hot summer day.

As you can guess, she got offended and ran upstairs, thinking that a green apple picked on a hot summers day was a rotten apple sitting out in the sun all day.

"Well Jacob, as I've said multiple times before, she's a rude, intelligent, and spiteful witch!" Bella snapped at no one in particular, and slapped the metal monopoly hat onto the 'Visiting Jail' space.

"I think she's nice, but she's not easy with trusting new people. Hey, maybe I'll invite her to the bonfire tomorrow!" Jacob said excitedly, and Bella looked up, shocked.

"Jacob, have you been paying attention to a word I just said?" Bella asked, a plump glare edging at her lips. Jacob looked at her with a shy grin though, and nodded.

"Bella, I always pay attention to what you say." He said with the same puppy dog face he had given her when he was still human.

She sighed, and ran a hand threw her long black hair.

"I know Jake." They were silent for a moment, until there was a loud knock at the door. Three raps to be exact.

"I'm coming-!" Bella yelled, standing up, but before she could even walk there was the sound of the door opening, a group of people shuffling in, and the sound of the door closing.

"Its her friends." Jacob said, with the air of an exciting kid about to receive a treat.

"Whatever." The girl who was named Bella said, and a second later she was barreling into the Living Room, and did a somersault straight onto the couch, and landed on her bottom.

"Whoo! Sup Swan." She said, looking down at Bella and Jacob, who were watching her curiously. Bella's look was more of a hardened glare though.

"You know, I don't remember inviting any of you into my home." Bella S. said, and Ginger and Taylor walked in, both sitting on the couch next to Bella.

"And I don't remember having a whiny little brat for a cousin. _Oops, my bad._" Bella B. said sarcastically, and the three girls broke into laughs as Bella S. rolled her eyes and looked back to the board.

"So anyway, where's Jules?" Bella B. said, propping her legs up on Taylor's legs and leaning back.

"Upstairs." Jacob said, and Bella nodded to him curtly in thanks.

"Got any pain killers?" Ginger asked scratchily, and Jacob's eyes widened when he looked at Ginger. Last night, her skin, so healthy looking and glowing, was pale and sickly. Her head seemed to be nodding off the wall in a near collapse, as if she was running out of blood. The color just seemed to be draining off her skin, and her eyes were blood shot.

"No." Bella S. answered rudely, and again pointed upstairs.

"Buzz kill." Bella B. said, and stuck her tongue out at Bella. Without another word shared between them, Bella and Taylor were running upstairs, but Ginger stayed put. She had a dead like, blank stare in her eyes as she continually looked at the blank wall. She seemed to be staring at nothing. Also, she kind of looked dead.

"Err…Ginger?" Jacob sounded out, and Ginger barely moved. Her eyes shifted to stare at him though. "Yeah." She whispered hoarsly, and even Bella looked at her with caution.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked from her spot on the floor, and Ginger nodded a little, her chin barely moved. Her eyelashes fluttered softly, as if any moment she was going to shut them and never open them again.

"Never felt better." Ginger choked out, and then laid on her back on the couch, breathing in and out slowly.

"No your not. Your covered in bruises!" Jacob said, and both he and Bella scrutinized the grayish burns peeking out from the thick, black cotton sweatshirt Ginger was wearing. She made no effort to pull up the sweatshirt, but just breathed in again. Jacob could hear her heart beating in her chest, and it was gurgling weakly, as if she was dying.

"No, your sick. Very sick." Jacob said, and listened more to the heart beating weakly in Gingers chest. Her eyelashes fluttered on more time, and then they closed. She opened her mouth to answer, and then tried to find her voice.

"I… I… Its just that time of the month again." She said, and then curled in on herself in pain. Jacob could hear a soft, crackling sound come from inside her body, as if the bones were slowly breaking apart. Kind of like Continetal Drifting but with bones.

"Your bones are breaking! Bella, we need to take her to the hospital." Jacob said, jumping up.

"Ahh! No." Ginger said, uncurling from the fetal position she was currently in and took a deep, rattling breath in protest.

"I don't need to go to the Hospital!" She screamed, but it came out as a scratchy tone, for she had lost her voice.

"Yes you do." Jacob said forceablly, pushing Ginger back down gently on the couch.

"Tell her friends Bella." Jacob said, but instead Bella sat down next to Ginger, who hoarsly screamed as another of her bones snapped inside her.

"Jacob, I'm not doing it. You go tell them." Bella said, and Jacob nodded, running upstairs to where the other girls were. When he reached Bella's room, he knocked.

**…**

** …**

** …**

"What do you want?" Taylor called, and Jacob cleared his throat. "Ginger is downstairs and needs to go to the hospital. Her bones are-!" But in the next second Juliunna opened the door with a bottle in her hand. She was running pass him and down the stairs in seconds.

"Uh… Do you need any help with that?" Jacob called after her, and the Taylor laughed at him. She waved her wand with a swish. The door slammed shut in Jacob's face.

"Ouch." He exclaimed, and he walked down the stairs after Juliunna. He could smell her scent, mixed in with a whole bunch of other scents that attacked his sinuses. He knew that it was coming from the glass bottle she was carrying.

"Ginger just calm down!" He heard Juliunna snapped, and when he rounded the corner, he dove back into the hallway. Moving with the speed of an animal, Ginger was suddenly running pass him. She slammed the door open so hard that it hit the wall, and then Ginger was running out into the lawn, and disappearing into the forest in a desperation to get away.

"What happened?" Bella asked, standing up from her spot on the couch. Juliunna looked at the space that Ginger had been currently occupying, and rolled her eyes.

"Well. It is Gingers time of the month again."

(**A/N: Get it? Because she's a werewolf Lolz!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Normal Pov**

Jacob and (Twilight) Bella sat at the doorway to the living, watching Juliunna fret over the other Bella. She was suiting up. "It's not my fault she's always freaking out like this-!"

"I know that. But here. Take this potion. You've got to catch her before sundown and she goes full transformation." Juliunna whispered. She handed the tiny vial to Bella, and she stuffed it into her pocket.

"What do I do then?"

"Just get back alive and well."

"Really? That's the advice you've got?"

"Yes. But if you don't find her before sundown, there's no telling how many deaths she'll cause."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at that. "Wait… What?" He said, stepping forward. Bella placed a worried hand on his arm, but the girls snarled at him.

"You heard me. Ginger had a massive shit attack, and now she's in the woods waiting to phase. You realize what I'm talking about, huh wolf boy?" Bella smirked at him. She then looked back to Juliunna. "I want him with me."

"Why?"

"He could help. You do realize what's going to happen when the Ministry finds out about Forks being attacked by a Massive dog. Their going to send enforcements. The last time we were careless and put her near a town the night of her transformation-!"

"I know what happened." Juliunna whispered fiercely. She then turned to Jacob. "So Jake, will you go to Bella?" Juliunna asked, tilting her head. Jacob nodded instantly.

"Yeah sure."

"Then come on Wolfie, let's ride." Bella smirked. She jogged forward and grabbed Jacob's other arm. She started to pull him towards the door.

"Jacob, be safe!" Bella called at her spot against the door. Jacob looked back at her and smiled. "I always am Bella." He said, and with one last push, he and the other Bella were out the door.

"Alright Black, let me let you know what we're up against. You're a werewolf, oh don't do that!" Bella snapped at him. Jacob had looked to her with wide eyes, flabbergasted that she had known the secret.

"Yes, I know you're a werewolf. Ginger knows too. Well, all four of us know. Anyway, while you can transform whenever you want, Ginger has to wait until the full moon. Her body changes to adjust for her newfound body structure, and all in one day. That's why she was looking like she had stage 5 cancer." Bella said. She sauntered over to the black SUV truck she had came in. Jacob whistled when she hopped over the trunk. "Nice car."

"Thanks." She said. She pushed the black motorcycle closer to the edge. "Grab this for me." She said. Jacob picked it up and effortlessly pulled it over the side and onto the ground. She hopped over the side and landed on the ground with a smirk. "I ride you run, you can handle that, right?" Bella smiled. She sauntered over to Jacob's side and turned the keys. Then she slammed her foot down on the engine. It roared up immediately. "Yeah, no problem."

"Okay, and one more thing. While you can keep your mind during transformation, Ginger can't. In fact, she's going to keep getting crankier and crankier until she transforms. Then 'Ginger' is gone until the sun comes up. If we don't find her before sundown, she will indifferently try to kill us. Also, she might just fight us before sundown." Bella said, and then revved the handlebars, making the engine roar loudly.

"Okay, anything else?" Jacob asked, and Bella nodded.

"Yeah. I've got a sonar scanner on my bike. It'll pinpoint Ginger's direction. Just make sure you find her, not she finds you." Bella said.

"Wait, but why?"

"You'll see!" She laughed, and then slammed her foot on the pedal. Her bike roared forward and upon hitting the sidewalk, flew ten feet in the air and curved. Then she turned the handlebars to the right and with a roar of laughter, sped off into the woods.

"Wow." Jacob said. He ran forward and followed her at her speed. "Wow, how fast can you run?" She called.

"No idea. But as fast as a vampire for sure!" Jacob yelled. He ran faster effortlessly till he was running right in front of Bella's bike. "Pretty tempted to give this bike a punch."

"You mean its not going full speed already?" Jacob called, and Bella laughed.

"Take a right and then keep going that direction. She's stopped running for a reason." Bella said, and Jacob nodded. He veered to the right and Bella followed. "I think she wants a fight! She wouldn't give up this easy!" Bella yelled. She stopped the bike less then a mile away from where Ginger was standing. Jacob stopped running immediately.

"What's up?"

"Well I don't want to give away our position. Nah, I don't want her destroying my bike again. Last time this happened she picked it up and threw it all the way against a building. Cost me an arm to get it fixed." Bella explained, and then hopped off the bike. She jogged up to meet Jacob, then they proceeded to walk again.

"Why would she want to fight us?"

"Ginger… She likes to play." Bella chuckled, and then walked faster. "That's why I brought you along. Way better then going by myself." Bella laughed. "Besides, you look like you could take a building, let alone a punch." Bella said, and Jacob laughed.

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, you go first." Bella said when they stopped at the opening of the clearing. Jacob looked from their spot behind the tree and saw Ginger. She was standing in the middle of it. She had her back to them and her hood up, staring at a mossy tree wordlessly. Jacob had an uneasy feeling at the way she was clenching her fists. Bella nudged his shoulder. "Speak." She whispered to Jacob. Instantly, he could see Ginger tip her chin their way, as if acknowledging them.

"Um… Ginger?" Jacob called out softly. Ginger didn't say anything, didn't even move. "Ginger, will you just hurry up and take your potion? Sun down is in a few hours." Bella called. Ginger didn't move or speak, but Jacob could have sworn that Gingers lips were twitching.

"Ginger. Ginger come on, talk!" Bella shouted, and then stood behind Jacob. She pressed her hands against Jacob's smooth, bare back, and then started pushing him forward. Jacob grudgingly decided to walk forward.

"What do you want this time Ginger?" Bella called out angrily. Ginger spun around, making both Jacob and Bella stop in their tracks. "I want a deal." Ginger smirked.

"What kind?" Bella said, still hiding behind Jacob.

"If either of you can beat me in combat, I'll take the potion. If not… I'm staying here until the moon comes out." Ginger smirked. Bella threw her head back in an angry groan.

"Oh what?! But that's not fair!"

"Well then why don't Jacob and I go at it?" Ginger smirked. Bella looked at him, seizing him up. "Jake." Bella whispered. She took out the sharpie clipped to her shirt and then raised it to her own arm. She scribbled down a single sentence. Then she held her wrist up to Jacob's eye level. Jacob read.

_Her weak spot is her legs. Knock her off her feet and then just go for the pin._

"It's simple." Bella said. Jacob nodded. "Oh, okay." He breathed out, and then walked forward. "1, 2, 3, pin?" Bella asked Ginger. She nodded tiredly. "As always."

"Okay then, fine." Jacob said, and Bella cleared out of the way and moved over to the tree line. Jacob was taller then Ginger, but he was scared of her right now. Ginger, with her dead eyes and confident, 'I've got nothing to lose', look.

"Ready?" Ginger said.

"Set."

Go." Ginger said. Jacob frowned. He walked forward slowly. Ginger didn't move from her regular spot, just smirked at him knowingly. The closer he got to her, the faster his heart raced. He felt like he was about to meet his maker for the first and last time.

"Um… I'm gonna go easy on you," Jacob started uneasily, and Ginger chuckled. When they were face to face, Jacob took a deep breath and then stood still.

"Who gets first move-!"

Ginger leaned back and then slung forward, wrapping her arms and legs around his chest and slinging him in the face with her fist. He immediately was sent falling to the ground. "Ahhh!"

She reared back and sent fist after fist into his face, and he heard a loud crunch. How was is that she was so heavy? He asked himself. Using all his strength, he pushed her hard. She fell off of him and onto the floor. Jacob instantly jumped onto her, covering her with his body.

"1," Bella started, but Ginger pushed hard. Jacob flew into the air. "Ahhh!" As he started to fall towards the ground, Ginger rolled to the left and he slammed into the garden hard.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice guy." Jacob snarled. He pushed himself up and grabbed Ginger's hair. He slammed her to the ground and sat on her back. She snarled.

"Son of a-!"

"1-2-3! Ha!" Bella snapped speedily at Ginger. Jacob didn't get off of Ginger, because she seemed to be working something out. "Ah!" She snapped, and then tried to reach behind her. She scratched Jacob hard in her attempt to escape, and Jacob hissed angrily.

"Ow. What the heck-!" Blood oozed out from the five long, rake like scratches. A minute later, they weren't healing. "They should have healed by now. Why aren't they healing-!"

"Because your mine, and I didn't tell you that you can heal." Ginger snarled. Jacob stood up, and then Ginger jumped up. She was smirking as Bella came running over.

"Ginger, Ging that's not cool. Let him go-!"

"What, what are you guys talking about?" Jacob asked, looking at his arm more closely. The blood was quickly trailing down his arm now.

"I don't think I want to let him go." Ginger said, crossing her arms with a smirk. Bella snarled at her, and Ginger just shrugged. "He's not yours to keep-!"

"The mark I just put on him begs to differ." Ginger smirked. "Can't help him now-!"

"Yes you can, I've seen it before! Just let him go." Bella said, walking closer until she was toe to toe with Ginger. Ginger frowned.

"He beat you fair and square. Your always saying how you like to keep your word. Now take your potion and release him."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked. Bella groaned.

"She scratched you. It's a symbol of a mark. Her mark. Your already a shape shifter, so she didn't have to spill her blood into yours. She can control you know. At her word, your completely under her control. She says to jump, you jump without asking how high. She can tell you to phase and bring you back to her army of werewolves, where you won't be able to come back unless she unleashes you."

"Oh fine. Your free." Ginger said, brushing him away with her hands. Jacob felt a tingling sensation in his arm and when he looked, the cut was healed.

"Thank you." He said. Bella reached into her pocket and pulled out the potion. "Drink it." She snapped. Ginger snatched it out of her hands. "Fine."

She drowned it all in one gulp, and then threw it onto the floor in a fit.

"Now can we go?"

"Of course." Bella said. When she turned her back, Ginger lifted her hand and stuck her tongue out at Bella's back. Jacob's eyes widened at Gingers long finger nails. "Now I know how you scratched me so bad." Jacob said. Ginger smirked at him.

"What can I say, this things were made to tear out throats. Your just lucky I grabbed your arm by accident." Ginger said with a laugh. Jacob frowned with fright. Making her point, Ginger jogged up to Bella's side, the both of them chatting excitedly.


End file.
